The Devil King history
by vincentuntothefuture
Summary: The possible history of the Devil kings in the DMC world. And a possible account of how Sparda died. This is my first FanFic so all sorts of criticisms are allowed. Hope you enjoy reading. It's awfully short.


Deep under the earth's surface in a realm a man sat on a throne. He was the devil king. The title of the devil king had been passed on for ages because someone had always slayed them down. It was first Satan himself. He had been killed by his own comrade Lucifer. Lucifer was known as one of the greatest devil kings of all time. He slew all those who dared to stand up to him and oppose him. He slaughtered millions and even those of his own. Finally one devil had the power to beat him. The great devil Argosax. This great devil was gargantuan in size. But it was not the size that helped him slay Lucifer. It was his superior amount of dark power skill. Then when Argosax rose to the throne he became the most feared devil in the forbidden history. No devil king or any king for that matter came close to the amount of chaos and brutality he had laid. Hence he became to be later known as Argosax the Chaos. He created many devils from his dark knowledge and magic, two of them who would eventually take over as the devil king and one of them who would turn his back on the devils choosing to follow a path of justice and truth. One of them was a great devil prince named Mundus. Other devils included greats as Bolverk, Freki and Geri, Sparda, Griffon, Nightmare, Alastor, Ifrit, Phantom, Jotakgulum, Furiaustauras and many more. Mundus was the one who succeeded in defeating Argosax. Although he hadn't slain him in spite of the help from the dark devil knight Sparda they both managed to seal Argosax using holy relics. Argosax driven mad trying to escape out of the prison despised all those who took part in his banishment and simply lost his shape. The thoughts of these devils caused his body to change and he reduced into a huge piece of volcanic rock consisting of the heads of the devils whom he trusted most, which was Phantom, Griffon, Oranguearra, Jotakgulum and Furiaustauras and his own deformed head which came to be known later on as Nefariustaus which in devil terms meant "Tower Of Disaster". Soon Mundus took over the devil throne and resurrected his sons, which were also created by Argosax, Lucifer and Cascius. But their restoration was not full, as they had suffered a deep punishment for attempting to kill Argosax. They had been drained of all their powers and it would be a long time before they could even walk. Mundus had ruled just like his ancestors but not nearly as chaotic as Argosax. But he came up with the plan to unleash hell on the human world and actually take over it. Sparda the devil knight who chose a path of righteousness felt pity upon the humans, as he knew that they would be no match for Mundus's mighty powers. So Sparda formed his own rebel army and fought against Mundus's dark army. The final confrontation between Mundus and Sparda was a spectacle to be seen. The powers that embellished from both of them were nothing short of amazing. Their battle took place in a court encrusted in hellfire. Finally Sparda had won the battle and sealed Mundus using holy magic. Sparda quietly then reigned in the human world in which he had found love with a human female. He married Eva and gave birth to twins-Dante and Vergil. Sparda continued to preserve harmony until his death. What the devils did not know was that Sparda upon leaving the devil world had left his powers behind. Lucifer the son of Mundus had risen out of his coma and had regained some of his powers. He launched an attack on the human world once again. Sparda quickly sped back into the portal leading to the underworld and took grasp of his powers once again. Lucifer challenged him to a battle and Sparda vanquished him with ease. Lucifer was also sealed in a mental prison of his own. Sparda once again sealed peace. Bolverk had once fought alongside Sparda but had developed a grudge against him for turning his back on the devils. Bolverk's one eye had possessed immense knowledge of the underworld and the human world. He found out that Sparda did not have his powers when he was in the human world. Bolverk botched a secret plan, which consisted of only him. He opened a silent portal into the human world using a black hole in space. He quietly entered Sparda's domain and dragged him to a dark alley and slaughtered him. Sparda was defenseless, as he had no powers to defend himself. What Bolverk did not know though was that upon killing Sparda he had shut himself out of the human world and it could not be entered ever again by any devil from the underworld because Sparda was the one who had defeated Mundus and sealed him. Upon slaying the devil that had sealed the previous king, no shift was allowed between both realms. The magic used here was for a reason, as Sparda had known this form of holy magic. But if the sealed devil had broken the magic seal then the portal would open again. After 2 millenniums Mundus broke the seal and rose again and launched his plan to invade the human world once again. But there was another savior this time. Sparda's son Dante. Dante fought against Mundus alone. He sealed Mundus again in an unbreakable prison. Although he sealed Mundus the portal had been torn apart permanently courtesy of Dante's twin brother Vergil who unsealed the portal and launched his own attack on the human world but Dante had stopped his plot but the portal was shred. After the defeat of Mundus, Dante faced Argosax the Chaos and slew it. After Dante killed it, it transformed into its true form but Dante slew that as well.

The new devil king sat on the throne pondering over the way his ancestors fought over one measly chair. Even though he knew that the chair meant more, it was just an ordinary chair. Lucifer the son of Mundus had become the devil king, his powers somehow fully restored along with his brother who was the general now. He watched through a vortex like mirror object and saw Dante slaying down demons. Lucifer had white silver type of skin on which neon like glowing lines ran across his face and he had gleaming red eyes. Even with such a face he had a handsome look. His hair was neatly side parted. He wore a tuxedo like gray coat and pants and black boots and had a fluffy kind of tie. Beside his throne his fingers ran across the hilt of his massive sharp sword. He rubbed his chin as he observed Dante. "Very interesting" He had a deep English type of accent. Every word he said seemed to give an echo kind of sound. He looked up at the ceiling "I must meet this bastard. This Dante. And after that I will kill him."


End file.
